Recent radiotelephones have incorporated low profile designs. Low profile designs typically include a thin light-weight cover member which "flips" over the radiotelephone body when the radiotelephone is closed and "flips" above and away from the radiotelephone body when the radiotelephone is opened. As such, this member is called a "flip." The radiotelephone also includes an antenna element which during operation extends above the radiotelephone body. Radiotelephones have conventionally used various types of antennas such as side-mounted swivel antennas and telescoping antennas. In any event, the antenna and flip typically stow adjacent to the radiotelephone body when closed and extend above the radiotelephone body when opened.
In a preferred low-profile application, the antenna is configured as a flexible "blade" or "strip"(i.e., a flexible strip transmission line) radiating element which can be very narrow, thin, and flexible. The blade antenna can rotate and extend similar to the flip described above. However, this flexibility can result in unwanted deformation and unappealing gaps in the cover when the flip and antenna are in the closed or stow position. Further, during use, the blade antenna can be subjected to use or abuse which can misalign or deform the blade or strip antenna. As such, over time, it can be very difficult for the flip and strip antenna to maintain a desirable aesthetic cover shape that can repeatedly rotate between the open and closed positions.
In addition, in operation, the blade antenna and the flip typically rotate above and away from the radiotelephone body such that a user can position the flip adjacent his or her ear. Unfortunately, extension of the strip antenna adjacent the flip can subject the radiotelephone to reduced sensitivity due to blocked signals or interference caused by the position of the antenna relative to the user's anatomy (typically the head).